The Power of Pink!
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after kimberly leaves mmpr and follows kimberly as she has to become the pink ranger once again ...but who or what is behind everything
1. Chapter 1

" Its been months since i left the power rangers , my friends and angel grove behind ...heh... You could say i was selfish that i was needed as a ranger but zordon...zordon said i could leave i gave the pink power coin to Kat hope she does well ...i know she will anyway..."

Kimberly Hart as she waited for her score in the finals of the pan pacific gymnastics competition the winner will advance to the olympics , Kimberly breathed slowly as her score began to appear on screen 8 , 9.1 , 8 , 8 and she needs is a 8 , Kimberly sighed as 7 appeared on the screen she had lost.

Kimberly looked around her mother and step dad hadn't shown which was weird they always showed , Kimberly gave her moms phone another call this was the seventh phone call and 25 text messages later , Kimberly was getting a little worried she quickly got changed and headed for home...home was the small town of Innsmouth , Kimberly and her parents had moved there while Kimberly was competing at the state and national competitions as it was closer then angel grove , Kimberly's motorcycle roared into her drive way of her house in innsmouth , the house was in darkness , Kimberly tried the front door...locked " Great " Kimberly said heading around the back .

CRRRASSSHHH! The bathroom window came crashing into the house " Hope no on heard that " Kimberly said to herself as she climbed through the window , the house was silent a dim light was coming from the lounge room Kimberly's mother's phone was sitting on the table untouched " Ok now I'm deffinitly worried " she said as a shadow moved behind her , Kimberly noticing the shadow gave chase , the shadow ran quickly to the harbour by the time Kimberly got there only a loud splash could be heard " Where did it go ...did it jump into the harbour ?" Kimberly asked " Watch out girly the deep ones will get you if you stand too close " a voice said causing Kimberly to turn around to see a man slumped against the wall a bottle of jack Daniels in his right hand " The deep ones?" Kimberly asked " Aye they come from the ocean and they take people away they've been doing it for years here if they take you your never seen from again " the man said " My parents are missing could a deep one taken them ?" She asked , the man nodded .

Kimberly headed back towards home she looked down at the communicator zordon had given her emergency only he had told her " Does is count as an emergancy ? " she asked herself " Well only one way to find out " Kimberly said pushing the button on the side of the communitcator " aye yi yi i. Its Kimberly " a familiar voice said " Hi alpha " Kimberly said " Kimberly its great to hear from you but i assume this is not what you call a happy call " zordon said " No zordon my parents have gone missing and apparently theres a legend called the deep ones and they've been active for years now I'm wondering if the two are connected " Kimberly said " This is troubling we will scan for your parents Kimberly and you continue your investigation " Zordon said " Roger zordon " Kimberly said .


	2. Chapter 2 old power reignited

Kimberly may have been many things, but one thing she was , unprepared.

She stepped outside of her house ! She had returned home From her nationals gymnastics tournament to find her parents missing , Kimberly walked down the street of Innsmouth , Kimberly noticed something strange about the town she was hardly ever around so never really took the time to notice the town but most of the buildings and houses were boarded up and looked like they were abandoned so quite some time " Thats weird " Kimberly said to herself "This town is small dock town it should be bustling but its not it looks like its abandoned " Kimberly said looking around " That man who told me about the Deep ones he must know what happened to the town" Kimberly headed to where she had seen the man from before , When Kimberly got there the man was gone , there were drag marks on the ground heading into the water " Did the Deep ones get him" Kimberly said looking down at the marks.

Kimberly suddenly footsteps appraoching , As they came closer, Kimberly moved and peered . And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was a group of putties " Putties why are they here ?" Kimberly asked herself as she ducked down behind some barrels , the Putties looked around making their weird noises Before moving on , BBBOOOOOOOM! a putty suddenly came flying past smacking into a wall . " what the hell " , Kimberly said as suddenly more Putties came flying past her smacking into each other , Kimberly then saw who had attacked the putties it was the shadow from before they were human like with red fish heads , the group of fish things drew their swords and in one massive swing they all swung their swords destroying the putties who burst into clay pieces " What are those things ? ...Are they the Deep ones " Kimberly said to herself as a smaller monster waddled towards the fish things his was a human with a squid face " oh ah oh Moogers bring the prisoner " it said " Moogers?" Kimberly said watching as the Moogers brought the man she had talked to before " Your not the Deep ones " the man said as he was dropped in front of the squid monster " oh ah oh octoroo will make a Mooger out of you" the squid one said squirting the man with some red liquid .

The man screamed in pain as he started to change his limbs turned yellow his chest a black colour and his head became the fish like he was a Mooger " Omg the towns people are the Moogers " Kimberly said gasping , Kimberly pushed the button on her communicator " Zordon the Deep ones are called Moogers " Kimberly " Did you say Moogers Kimberly?" Zordon asked " Yes Zordon some squid thing is turning the towns people into these Mooger things " Kimberly said " Ok Kimberly were going to send you something to help you " Zordon said , a pink energy suddenly appeared and a gold coin landed into her palm " your the bearer of the pink energy since you never used the sword of light you can still access the power " Zordon said " Aye yi yi be careful Kimberly" Alpha said " I will Alpha " Kimberly replied " Good luck Kimberly " Zordon said " I will thank you Zordon " Kimberly said , something not able to be seen moved behind and past Kimberly .

Kimberly stood up " Oh ah oh who are you " Octoroo said " Someone you don't want to mess with " Kimberly said " Oh ah Oh show me what you got " Octoroo said "Gladly... ITS MORPHIN TIME PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled as her body was bathed in a pillar of pink light, " Oh ah oh a pink ranger! Impossible! Moogers get her " Octoroo said the Moogers charged at Kimberly other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other , Octoroo sent more and more Moogers at Kimberly , Kimberly knew she couldn't destroy the Moogers cause they the townspeople , the battle raged when BOOM! A monster that looked snide struck Kimberly hard causing sparks to fly and knocking her backwards

Kimberly weakly pulled herself up for what seemed like the billionth time. Her body was battered and bruised. Her suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. She was sure her lung was punctured and she could tell some her bones were broken and she could taste her own blood. But still barely able to breath her limbs shaking she got up. Kimberly then drew her power bow only to have it destroyed and be knocked to the ground before getting a shot off. But once again Kimberly rose this time only to have the same process be repeated , Kimberly once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee

"Poor Pink ranger. Why don't you just lay down and die," The monster said. "You first," Kimberly spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," The monster said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in once a ranger..." Kimberly said.

" And that's what's going to end you Eliminator sword mode," The monster said as he prepared to charge. Off in the distance Kimberly could hear the something coming, " Shadow slash," The monster said as a blinding crimson light exploded.

Kimberly watched as in disbelief as The monster's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as the monster faded away. Kimberly looked to see a figure it had a chameloen motif " Who are you?" Kimberly " You will see " the figure said disorted voice before it faded away going invisible " well what was that " Kimberly said looking around the Moogers and Octoroo were gone


End file.
